Valentines Day Cullen style
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: It is valentines day! And the Cullens and Bella have some funny, wonderful and just plain weird gifts to give. From Jasper's week of shopping to Bella's blood donation, sure to be a great day! Kinda bad summary, usual pairings.
1. Bella's valentine gift from Edward!

Edward's gift to Bella

Edward POV

I sat there gazing at my beautiful Bella, waiting for her to wake up. I had the perfect gift for valentines day to give her, and a joke gift. I heard her heart beat accelerate, she had woken up. I smiled as she snuggled into my chest.

"Happy valentines day!" I whispered holding out a box.  
"Edward, you didn't have to get anything, I know you love me! I hope you didn't spend lots of money." My Angel whined, though she took the box and opened it. I studied her face as she saw what it was.  
"You got me a helmet and knee-pads!?" She nearly screamed  
"I don't want to lose you," I chuckled, "Here is your real gift." I handed her another box, she took it without complaining this time.  
"Oh, Edward! Thank you! I love it, but how do you......use it?" She asked her cheeks blushing, I was going to miss that. I opened the top of the laptop and, with help from Emmett, it was already ready for her.

Bella didn't stay on her laptop long, she was too busy kissing me. She found it funny to wear her helmet and knee-pads when we were kissing, she told me 'You always say you will hurt me, I am taking precautions!'. I have to admit it did put a smile on my face, especially when we went to our meadow and she decided to chase after me like a bear. A bear in a blue helmet.


	2. Edward's valentine gift from Bella!

Bella's gift to Edward

Bella POV

I was searching for a stick in the forest just beyond our meadow, where Edward waited for his valentine gift. I finally found a sharp stick, and cut my skin. I didn't look at my bleeding arm as I walked back to Edward.

"Edward, close your eyes and pucker your lips. I have your gift." I told him, he was stood there eyes closed waiting for his gift. I gave him a light kiss and stuck my bleeding arm to his half open mouth, his eyes shot open. They were a very dark black. He moved my arm away, reluctantly, and just stared at me.  
"Bella! What?! You know I could lose control and drain you of all blood in your body! Do you want that?!" He shouted at me  
"You're always saying how good I smell, I thought you might want a taste!" I shouted back, folding my arms and getting speckles of blood on my white shirt. I moved my arm and stuck it under his nose, he couldn't resist and took his valentine gift. He made sure not to get venom in me, to my disappointment, or suck out too much blood.

We spent most of the day in our meadow, I made a fun game of running after him like a bear and then jumping on his back and giving him loads of kisses. But he won't let me forget to never give him another taste.


	3. Rosalie's valentine gift from Emmett!

Emmett's gift to Rosalie

Emmett POV

Yesterday I had spent all day shopping for Rose, with a hyper Alice. Rose was waiting for me in the living room, so I ran in and threw myself onto the sofa next to her. Accidently breaking the sofa, _Esme is going to_ _be mad._ Back to the point, its valentines day. And I have a great gift for Rosalie, well I like it. _Did you hear what Bella got Edward, hahaha._

"Emmett, why are you laughing? Is there something funny about breaking Esme's sofa?!" Rosalie asked me. I aren't very good at being romantic, and so I just shoved her gift into her hands. _Great move, Emmett! Good job she loves you!_  
"Are you suggesting something, monkey man?" Rosalie asked holding up her gift.  
"Yeah, I was hoping you would wear that later!" I boomed, making her laugh. I had given her a red corset and a thong made out of roses, it was Alice's idea to buy underwear but my idea to put roses on to represent **Rosa**lie. Rose jumped up from her seat,on the now broken sofa, and raced upstairs. She came back a few seconds later wearing her gift,_ wow! My wife is HOT!_

We spent most of the day messing around in the garden, annoying Edward who was trying to teach Bella how to dance. Soooooooo funny when she tripped over my feet, it was Rosalie's fault she shouldn't have pushed me towards them! _I wish Bella had given Edward a different gift, one that I could make even more fun of!_

"Emmett, I can hear you!" Edward shouted throwing a rock at my head, didn't even hurt! _You_ _********** who is still a virgin at **106**!!!_


	4. Emmett's valentine gift from Emmett!

Rosalie's gift to Emmett

Rosalie POV

Me and Emmett were having a water-balloon fight in the garden, whilst Edward was teaching Bella to dance. Bella had kept falling over trying to dodge the water balloons we were throwing. I heard a hyper giggle come from the little pixie I call a sister, that was now standing next to me.

"Rose, give Emmett his present. He won't want to miss what is about to happen!" Alice whispered in my ear, being held to my eye level by Jasper. I ran upstairs just as Emmett threw a water balloon at me, hitting Jasper instead. I was back in mere seconds holding a small rectangular box, Emmett took it from my hands straight away and started shaking it next to his ear before opening it.  
"You can use it to catch all Bella's embarrassing moments to remind her of when she is not.............................human anymore." I told him choking on the last part. He turned it on and started recording Jasper; who was being stripped, by Alice, from his soaked clothes. Alice stopped stripping Jasper and turned to Emmett,  
"Turn around and point the cam-corder at Edward and Bella, you won't want to miss this!" Alice chirped. Emmett spun on his heels just in time to catch Bella fall over her own feet, and bring Edward down with her. Everyone started laughing when Edward fell on top of Bella, the best part was we had soaked his t-shirt and taken it off.

Valentine's day with Emmett around, is guaranteed to be one full of laughter. I looked up to see Emmett holding Edward and Bella to the ground still on tio of eachother. Yeah, valentine's day with Emmett is very funny!


End file.
